We Can Share the Stars
by TheEggWrites
Summary: Seeing as you literally live in a bubble for the rest of our nonexistent lives. Quadrants ensue.
1. Chapter 1

= Be the greasy fish

You stand in front of your mirror looking very impressed with yourself, as usual, you look like a character straight outa Grease. Anyway today's the day. To do that thing. ANNNDDDD you're blushing like crazy as you stare into the mirror.

 _Snap out of that Cronus! You're an Ampora, and that means you can do this! You WVILL ask out Kankri Vantas! ONWVARD!_

You're still standing still in front of the mirror not very impressed with yourself. Eventually you look at your clock and realize it's time to head over to Meenah's for the party everyone's gonna be at. Nothing in particular, just a fun party to relax and have fun, since…we all are dead now…

...yay…

~Time skip brought to you by mIrIcAlS~

When you open the door you see the party has just barely started, why? No one is dead drunk yet. _YET. (YEET!)_ Usually it's Latula and Mituna who get in drinking contests. Anyway only a few people are here exactly on time, you're just a few minutes late. Kankri is here, he OBVIOUSLY showed up when the party started exactly and Areana was here too, probably was already here hanging out with Meenah.

More people start filling in and everything _really_ gets started. The music was pretty ok but you kinda just start zoning out near the buffet table while drinking some cherry faygo since you didn't feel like dancing with everyone. The only other wallflowers were the following; Mituna, too busy getting over a panic attack from the sudden appearance of the disco ball's flashing lights. Poor guy. Next, Kurloz, who is helping Mituna with that. And finally Eridan, Kankri and yourself. Eridan is just glaring at Mituna's dancestor, Sollux was it (?), as he just half-heartedly dances with Meenah's dancestor, Feferi. (Sweet baby child you swore the day you met her nothing will hurt her in your care.)

Suddenly there's a tap on your shoulder and surprisingly it's Kankri who looks passively apathetic, just looks up to you.

"I realized I didn't greet y9u earlier, 6ut hell9 Cr9nus." He nods with a small smile entering his face as he dips his head slightly with the 'hello.'

"Hey chief, I wvas just about to come talk to you." You return the smile and nod your head back at him.

"I was thinking, d9 y9u want t9 just talk 9utside f9r awhile with me?" Kankri asked a shade of pink penetrating his smooth gray skin. You gladly accept and walk with him out the kitchen door and sit on the swinging bench on Meenah's back porch, overlooking the sea.

"So, howv havwe you been chief?" You ask trying to keep it together, but the bench wasn't that big with the two of you on it and you were practically touching hands. Kankri takes a moment to think about it, longer than his usually two seconds and just replies with a short,

"Dull." Odd, normally he had so much to say, he'd explain every detail to make sure he didn't 'trigger' you by missing _anything._ But you don't want to push it, it would be rude considering you haven't seen him for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

= Be the quiet one

You sit in silence for a while taking in his presence and consider the options…

 _Talk with him, ask him, leave it._ You can't decide what you want, this isn't normal and coping with it has spiraled down triggering outcomes.

"Chief?" Cronus asks you while you turn your head in his direction. He takes a moment but he continues his thought before putting it into words.

"Is… is something wvrong? You'vwe been quiet…" He looked concerned, normally everyone looked relieved when you finally shut up… You made up your mind, option one and if it goes well, option two.

"N9, and s9rry that I may have triggered y9u 6y the sudden change in my 6ehavi9r. I am well. Are _y9u_ 9k, Cr9nus?" You reply with a quick apology and he looks… happier, happier that you've said more than your last answer…. Sweet Jegus forgive you for what you're planning to do.

"I'm fine, and thanks for askin'. Honestly I'vwe just been stressed out for some reason." He chuckles coolly under his breath and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Why w9uld y9u 6e nerv9us?" Curiosity wins this round.

"WVell, if you must pry, I'vwe been planning to ask an angel out." His chuckle is clearer and louder this time as he smiles at you, as you were prepared to fight a blush that could've attacked you…

But you felt a little hurt. They must be really lucky. Well, you don't have to worry about breaking a vow anytime soon.

= Be the dumb-arse

After you answered Kankri's recent question his face… darkened for a second before returning to its original state from when you first saw him. Blank and secluded from the world. For a second you're a clueless idiot before realizing why that happened.

 _WVAIT. NO? Oh… OH! HE LIKES ME? BUT I JUST broke his lil' angelic heart….ffffffffffffffffffffishsticks._

"So uh wvhat havwe you been doing since um… wve all…" You couldn't bring yourself to say it.

"Died?" Kankri finishes dryly. It didn't sound monotone like how most of his lectures were, it sounded hateful. Like he actually felt angry about the fact that we're all sittin' pretty in a bubble. It sounded like how he used to talk.

 _"Cr9nus will y9u mind helping me with s9mething?" Kankri asks you with a slight blush on his cheeks and a determined stance. You couldn't help but giggle a little, it was cute when he did that._

 _"Sure chief, wvhatcha need?" You shrug thinking it'll be nothing, maybe just a lecture or too." He smiles at your answer then takes a moment to restructure himself and ask the favour._

 _"Can I… May I practice my latest lecture with y9u? If y9u d9n't mind me asking." You nod, usually this took an half an hour since you had stuff to do but you actually had some free time since we all just died._

 _"Ya- um… Thank y9u." he clears his throat and begins to speak. What came next was a flow of rage crashing against sympathy. His anger clearly produced itself but it wasn't threatening. It sounded as he was just in a minor argument with a friend. If you consider the blood-thirsty hemospectrum a 'friend.'_

"Cr9nus, pard9n, 6ut are y9u listening. I may have started ram6ling, s9 I ap9l9gize." Kankri interrupts your thoughts. Snapping back into reality, you blush a little realizing what he said.

"No, my bad. I kinda just zoned out for a sec chief." You nervously chuckle while Kankri looks at you with his blank eyes.

= Be the slightly jealous boi

One you are not jealous and two 'boy' is spelled incorrectly.

Cronus stares back at you for a second and his fins start wiggling in a slight wave pattern, you have forgotten how 'cute' that was. His nervous habits haven't ceased to amuse you.

"So, uh anything you wvant to talk about?" Cronus seemed to not blink and his eyes, though pupil-less, search your face, to find what? Your expression is unbreakable, a skill you've earned along with an unbiased opinion.

"Hmm, well there's n9t much t9 talk a69ut." You merely begin to reply before Meenah busts out the door like she's been searching for you both. Probably just Cronus, you and Meenah don't go too far back like she and Cronus did.

"Spin the bottle is starting of the games, so come on you two!" She smiles wildly, her menacing teeth offsetting her intentions of 'fun.'

"WVell then let's go? Right Kankri?" He used your actual name. Did you do something wrong, you sure hope not. You hide your worry and force a small smile and stand with him in arms' length.

"Yes, let's." You nodded as Meenah runs back into the house cheering to the others.

You fear you have made a mistake…


	3. Chapter 3

= Glub it, you're Meenah now.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Let's get this party started! You cheer to your fronds that the games will begin in about a minute. Everyone is sitting in a circle on the ground… Well two, you separated the groups by dancestors so two things don't happens; you land on your dancestor and two, you don't have to beat the crap out of anyone in your frond group who does.

"Alright! Everyone set?" You ask still smiling, still glad that everyone showed up. It was nice to have a little 'pick-me-up' party, seeing as most of everyone here is dead. As everyone nods you place the bottle in the middle of the two circles and sit in your group.

"M3 F1RST!" Mituna piped up as the offer for first spin went around. You nod then look at Kankri.

")(ey Kanny, you can like not play if you don't want." You offer trying to sound nice, usually and honestly, you're not the greatest person.

"N9, I'll play t99. And just h9pe it d9esn't land 9n me." He joked, and you laugh before Mituna spins. As the bottle slows it ends up pointing at Latula and she smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Just a reminder everyone! After ten spins who ever got picked starts off '7 minutes in heaven'!" Someone groaned, probably Karkat by the way it sounded.

= Be the betting man

You pray to Jegus it doesn't land on you. It would be too awkward for a first kiss here. Well if you consider being kisses on the lips your first kiss, you guess.

Beside you sit; Cronus, to your right, and Porrim, to your left.

"Who's next?" Meenah chuckles and someone from the other group groans and a chant begins 'kiss the fish-boy,' how childish. It appears to be Kurloz's turn and he spins is with a graceful flick of his painted wrist.

"wHO W1LL 1T LAND ON HEHE." Ruffio chuckles getting in the spirit of the game. Meenah laughs with him and soon the contagious giggle spreads, even Kurloz smiles and his telepathic voice chuckles in your head. After everyone calms you look down and see that the bottle lands on Mituna.

"4W Y34H! TW0 K1SS3S 1N 0N3 G0!" He laughs joyously as Kurloz 'kissed' him, it was more like a peck due to his mouth being sewn shut. Two down, eight to go.

"Ok, next is, me!" Meenah spun the bottle roughly but with precision. It lands on Areana.

"Ayyyyyyy~" Meenah laughs and goes in for the kiss, Areana meets her half way seeing as they were sitting half the circle away from each other. Ruffio pokes at the bottle then looks around the circle, clearly still having fun.

"hMMM WHO SHOULD 1 GO FOR?" chuckling, he makes sure not to make direct eye contact and then spins the bottle gently and it lands right to his left, on Horace, a blushing mess seeing the bottle stop facing him. Let's see four down. Six left.

~Time skip 'cause I'm out of ships and I want closet jokes~

= Be the left out fish.

No one landed on you, yay? You mean at least no one landed on Kankri, Muelin's spin almost did but it ended up landing on Porrim who shrugged and went with it. Muelin also kept notes on who kissed who, its… actually kinda impressive seeing her charting skills… but creepy in a way.*

"Time for '7 in )(eaven!'" Meenah clapped her hands as the final spin for your group landed on Damara, who was being quiet due to the language barrier. You know some things in Japanese but it's hard, especially with your accent. At least she _understands_ most English.

"Okie, Damara you're up." Porrim tapped her shoulder lightly and Damara nodded before drawing an object out of a box. She pulled out a bottle of your hairspray… how did Meenah get that?

"Cronus." Meenah pats her back like she's been told she was gonna die. (too late.) You are slightly hurt and all nervous. Would she actually kiss you? You kinda wanted to kiss Kankri, well no brainer.

You both walk into the closet and it's a bit spacious, there's a low bench-like shelf and it seems to be not used often due to how little there is in here. After getting adjusted you both look at each other.

 _'You wanna kiss or no?'_ (Don't ask why you know a phrase like this. Any phrase you know is from random animes or Damara screaming then trying to translate.)

 _'No.'_ You shake your head and she thinks for a second or two.

"Kankri?" She asks, is it that obvious? You nod shyly and she smiles while giving you a light punch on the arm.

 _'Stupid, do you know his item?'_ NOPE. You take it she figured that out by your face. She makes a face like she's blowing into something that she's holding. It clicks immediately.

"OH!" you whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

= Be the little boy red

Meenah had asked to use your whistle for the box of items. Since the party was going pretty ok you had agreed. But it's been about 5 minutes and you hear Cronus go "OH!" quietly in the closet. What is the world is going on.

…

Maybe Damara was who he was going to ask out. Perfect time to do it. Yeah. You sit down on the rug and pull out a book you had brought with you just for this kind of moment. Mituna and Latula 'sneakily' start chugging bottles of feygo to see who was 'champion.' You watch out of sheer boredom for a minute then get back to your book before being rudely interrupted by Karkat.

"YO, KANKRI. … HI" He doesn't know what to say for once, you're surprised he hasn't cussed you out or something.

"Hell9 Karkat. H9w are y9u?" You reply curtly, and almost a little too rude for your own liking. Karkat seems taken aback by it but shrugs it off.

"I'M FINE. WHAT ABOUT YOU? ALSO DON'T GIVE ME A PARAGRAPH." His gruff voice sounds, irritated, which is normal considering this is Karkat we're talking about. But he seems like he wants to be distracted.

"What's wr9ng?" You ask, ignoring his question.

"NOTHING. NOTHING IS WRONG, JEGUS….."

"Yup." You said sarcastically.

"FINE, I MISS DAVE, I WISH I HAD INVITED HIM TO COME TO THIS DUMB PARTY WITH ME, JEEZ! HAPPY?"

"9nly if y9u are."

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Karkat marches away angrily, the normal angry. Yay #trigger warning; excessive use of sarcasm.

Cronus and Damara walk out of the closet after a few more minutes, you immediately notice that none of her lipstick is on Cronus's skin, he could have cleaned it off… no it would be on his hands, or his _white_ shirt. Huh?

"OK, W)(O's NEXT?" Meenah shouted into our little bumbling group. She grabs a 12 sided dice and rolls it. It lands on 11 which makes Meenah look at a list of names.

"Huh, Cro you go again. Glubbin' shell." She laughs and Cronus shrugs casually and then Damara looks him in the eye and he nods slightly. What did happen? You're too curious for your own good. You watch Cronus walk over to the box and blindly reach in. A few moments pass by and he pulls out my whistle, oh dear, this is going to be awkward.

"You escaped fin the bottle but you couldn't escape the closet." Meenah chuckles sympathetically as you stand and put your book down on the coffee table. Cronus seems more nervous than when he had walked over to the box, you walk past him then look back.

"Well? 6ack int9 the cl9set y9u g9." You chuckle, but then you actually start giggling. Porrim finds it contagious and joins in. Cronus holds back snickers as he tries to reply with a comeback.

He fails miserably and you both enter the cozy closet. It reminds you of your reading noo- um, reading spot back in you hive. The door shuts as the time begins. Cronus sways on the balls of his feet with his fins once again making a wave pattern.

He's just too cute. But you're nervous about your possible first kiss being in the closet… If he does kiss you, not that you'd mind…

= Be the cute fish

 _Aww, that's too glubbing sweet of you, but you mean Cronus._

Ok so, now what? You literally didn't think this through to this far.

You and Kankri just half stare at each other, but he takes a step toward you. You find yourself doing the same and this continues for you both until Kankri has to look directly up just to look you in the eye.

"I uhh, hey chief." You try and say something, anything. Kankri seems to be doing the same, at least he does a better job at it.

"It seems we 69th d9dn't kn9w what t9 say. Heh, this is slightly amusing." He half-heartedly chuckles.

"Howv so?" Curiosity over the last part consumed you, and his answer made you blush, and it was quite obvious why.

"Well, I've never exactly… have 6een kissed 6ef9re?" His chuckle earns a little more life when he sees your face. So Kankri, doesn't know what being kissed is like? If you can, you're gonna change _that_.

"Really?" You rest your arms on his shoulders and sway slightly. He resists at first then joins the movement without question. You lean in closely and rest your head on top of his. You can see his cherry red blush even in the dim closet.

"Cr9nus, what are y9u d9ing?" Kankri sounded worried, like you'd do something triggering. Pfft, if you did you wouldn't be trying to.

"I'm just relaxing, mind if I just swvay here wvith you? And hum some tunes?" Kankri nods slowly and places his arms on your shoulders as acceptance.

So you both just sway in place and you hum some Grease songs along with some Elvis. Nothing happens, and Kankri seemed at ease as you were. This was nice.

To bad Porrim didn't let it last.


	5. Chapter 5

= Be Alpha mom

It's been _8_ minutes, you don't like it one bit. You hear some soft noises from the closet and it bothers you even more. You shouldn't have let Kanny in there alone with Cronus of all trolls!

So you do the one thing a mom would do. You opened the closet ready to beat the crap out of someone.

"WHAT'S GO+ING O+N HE-"You stop mid-sentence while you stare in misbelief. Both of them were just wrapped lightly around the other and Cronus is humming his cheesy music.

It's…it's… it's adorable.

= Be small and startled in the closet

"WHAT'S G+ING O+N HE-" is all you hear before you gasp out of fear and practically jump into Cronus's arms like a child. He'll probably never let you live this down, no one will. =-=

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Muelin squeals and Kurloz face palms at Porrim's actions.

"I. SHIP. IT." She squeals loudly, and a few people laugh and some chuckle, either at you or Muelin, you can't tell.

But you can tell that your face is flushed red as your sweater and Karkat seems to have seen everything. Why do you know? He's smirking in the back of the scattered group, looking you dead in the eye.

'Flushed.' He mouths and walks back to his group. He's gotten too smooth. You just want to just go back to literally two minutes ago.

"Uh, chief… you mind if I put you dowvn?" Cronus interrupts your thinking. Wait, you're still in his arms, how embarrassing.

"Yes, please. Thanks." You mutter as he sets you on your feet. His calm smile is the most triggering thing in this room. What does he even think of you right now?!

 _(omg his blush is the cutest thing since like, anything.)_

Everyone calms down and you start to walk to the bathroom to cool off for a second. No one really notices you leave, or when you come back with the hair, that's usually in front of your face, is wet.

You don't mind considering you don't want to talk to anyone but it hurts that no one even curiously glanced in the direction you walked away in. Heck you might even be a little triggered by it, you mean what if that happens to someone else and _they_ start feeling a little triggered and do what you're doing and just keep all the emotions inside and just let it bottle up without addressing the issue itself and other issues start appearing like lack of communication, misunderstandings. Then suddenly an argument could arise and trigger _more_ people and the cycle will just continue until everyone is triggered and upset and it might be all your fault because you might be the person who could have noticed the one being triggered by seeing them do the exact same thing you're doing just now. #TW: Paradox,

But even so, what if the cycle is just starting with you, because you don't want to bother anyone with your problems seeing as everyone has problems of their own, some may even be triggering to them just to mention that they 'have some problems of their own,' and who knows of the possibilities that-


	6. Chapter 6

=Be the musical fish

"SOOOO! You ask 'im out yet?" Meenah nudged you as Mituna pulled out a pair of Latula's shades.

"WVhat do you mean." You pray she doesn't continue the conversation. But noooo, Porrim has to come over and continue it with her, this isn't a fair fight.

"What do+ yo+u want fro+m him. We kno+w what yo+u're like, _Ampo+ra._ " Porrim glares into the pits of your soul, there's a lot of Grease lyrics there.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean 'we'? Sure I know Cronus is a BIG flirt, but come on." Meenah defends you, ok never mind, thank Gog she's here.

"He's a big flirt alright. But yo+u just want to+ get in his high-waist pants, do+n't yo+u dare lie." She glares deeper, is she trying to find something to fault you in? It's still just Grease lyrics.

"No. I. Don't." You don't raise your voice, but your tone sounds a little more defensive than you like. You changed, after really getting to know Kankri, since neither of you spent too much time together, you really want a stable relationship. Well, you always wanted one and no one gave you the chance so you kinda gave up…

"I just wvant him to be happy." You add on. Porrim continues glaring, ok now its Grease quotes and some self-degrading-ness on how you won't find a _real_ matesprit. She seems satisfied (TO YOUR UNION! AND THE _HOPE_ THAT YOU PROVIIIIIIDE! (\; v ;)\\*tears*)

"Fine, but if yo+u break his heart and o+r break his vo+w, I. Will. Destro+y. Yo+u." And with that she turns on her heels and walks back to the group, smiling. She still scares you, who cares if your dead already, that lady will find a way to kill you again.

"Bro, you beta not glub this up, she will krill you." Meenah's blank eyes stared wide as you both had watched her walk away. Afterwards she pats your shoulder 'goodbye' as she's called over because Areana found her bracelet. Bet you that Meenah told her what her object was.

= Be that boy with dat VANTASS (I am so sorry, but it had to be)

You feel like someone misspelled you name.

"WELL WELL WELL." You hear his footsteps before he speaks.

"Karkat, d9n't." You meet his gaze out of learned instinct but you would have gladly ignored him.

"DID HE ASK YOU OUT?" You shall assume in the flushed way, but…

"N9." Your voice threatens to crack, you need a drink.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HEAR IT FROM ME BUT, ERIDAN SAID THAT CRONUS WANTED TO ASK YOU OUT AS A FLUSH-CRUSH BUT DOESN'T HAVE THE GUTS." Karkat huffs and crosses his arms over his black sweater.

"D9n't lie t9 me Karkat. Its rude t9 lie." You sigh.

"THAT'S '#triggering' TO CONSIDER I'D LIE ABOUT QUADRANTS, JEEZ."

"9h." you stare at him in disbelief.

"UH-HUH." He's got to be kidding.

He leaves without another word and high-fives the young Ampora. Did he seriously mean that? Cronus wanted to ask him out? So that MEANS!

 _"WVell, if you must pry, I'vwe been planning to ask an angel out."_

THAT WAS YOU HE WAS TALKING ABOUT?

 _sorry that chapter was shorter, I just needed a little filler._


	7. Chapter 7

= Be the Scary Lady

WHICH ONE

-Kanaya

=Porrim

-Vriska

= Be the Quadrant jumper (who's also very scary)

You heard everything between Karkat and Kankri, which is just odd of them. Normally Kankri talks more out of the two and Karkat would just cuss him out for it.

"Hey Kanny." You greet and sit next to him on the rug. He had already pulled out his book to read. But hearing your voice, he put it down.

"Hell9 P9rrim." His face is pink and distant like he's thought. Normally you'd guess he's thinking up a rant or something of that forte, but the pink says otherwise. It looks nice contrasting his normal look. You keep that in mind next time you make a Kankri-based outfit.

"Is there anything I can help with? 9r are y9u just sitting here?" He snaps you out of his thoughts and you look back down at him, then you nestle sitting up next to him.

"I'm well, but ho+w are yo+u?" You have to ask, the scene you saw in the closet, even though adorable, was concerning. You already interrogated Cronus, but Kankri was still a question. Would his Celibacy get in the way of his flush crush?

Yes of course you know about it, come one, this is Kankri for crying out loud.

"I'm just as well, why d9 y9u ask?"

"Yo+ur pink." He makes a little straggled noise and you can't help but laugh. A warm presence flutters into your stomach, you smile at how he's opening up to you as though you were… omg, _pale_.

Pride cannot describe the words you're looking for.

= LOOK AT MY SON

"N9t y9u t99." You struggle to admit defeat, sure that Porrim knew of your red interest in Cronus, but this just isn't fair anymore.

"There's mo+re? Who+? Karkat?" She pesters you intently. You answer his question with just as much speed and she seems satisfied when she's done.

"Yo+u two+ need to+ talk in private o+r so+mething." She sighs and you agree, seeing each other after so long of a time apart has made you 'rusty' with conversation.

"I'll talk t9 him eventually." You join her sigh and you both just sit there.

You'll probably admit this but you're pale for Porrim, you've already planned your pile. It would be nice and soft, full of red blankets and some crab plushies, even the oldest one you have that Cronus had found and gifted to you, while… you and everyone else were alive…

"Hey Kanny?" Porrim's voice pushes your thoughts aside.

"Yes P9rrim?" She takes a heavy breath, you worry about her for a second but she looks ok.

"Uh, will yo+u be my, uh, my mo+rial?" she sounds as if she was forcing the last bit of air from her lungs. To be frank, her whole demeanor had fallen, and you notice. You notice the heavier bags under her eyes other than the natural ones trolls had, even her lips seem to pull into a stressed line.

"Yes." You blurt, she just made asking her so much easier. To seal the deal you lean in with your sleeved arms open and her face lifts as she realizes you're initiating the hug and you both embrace halfway.

 _yes have some mom!_

 _~Dia_


	8. Chapter 8

= Be the lonely lovwer

"H3H3H3!" Mituna runs a gloved hand through your hair before high-fiving Latula. It's now sticking up more than usual and normally you'd be pissed at him for it and slick back his hair with your gel….

But you just smooth it down and saunter off towards Meenah's porch again, remembering how the cool breeze from the silent sea sent a pleasant chill through your gills. It felt like you were alive again. But then it felt lonely sitting there, with no one around.

It takes a second but you felt more at home after knowing everyone after death than before. It's odd how those things work, one second you're the second highest on the hemospectrum with basically all your friend below and then you're all just some dead 'teenagers' who know each other.

"Cr9nus?" Kankri knocks on the railing to get your attention, he looks slightly pink and his guard is clearly down.

"Yeah chief? WVhat's up?" You tilt your head curiously in his direction and then pat a spot next to you on the bench, like before.

"9h, n9thing. I just wanted t9 g9 9utside and I saw y9u 9ut here t99." He mumbles and sits next to you, closer than last time, and you cautiously lean your arm on the back of the bench swing.

Moments, minutes, what feels like eternity goes by.

"Cr9nus?" Kankri pipes up again, his pink face brightening to a subtle cherry.

"Yeah?" You reply coolly and smile at him, he smiles back slightly.

"I uh, h9w d9 I say this…6luh" he trails off

"Hey Kan, I'm flushed for you." _Wow, impulsive much?_ You mentally punch yourself for that until you notice Kankri is the color of his sweater and suddenly he's hugging you.

"Um… Same." He mutters into your shirt as you hug him back. This is so awkward, but worth it. You hear snickering behind the door and look to see Porrim and Meenah smiling right before they high-five and walk away out of view.

"Look at the stars Kan." You whisper into his ear as the sun finally submerges past the horizon, Kankri shifts to look at the sky visible from under Meenah's porch roof.

"It's… like h9me." He whispers back into your ear, his breath growing uneven for a moment before nuzzling back into your chest. He was warm, probs from the sweater, and it felt like a comfortable blanket.

"Gimme like, a second chief and wve'll see all the stars in the bubble." You chuckle and shift around to pick him up.

"9h really n9w? And h9w are y9u g9ing t9 d9-!" He squeaks almost indignantly as you scoop him into a bridal position and carry him off the porch and into the yard. You lay him down on the sand gently and then lay next to him, this time you snuggle into his side.

"I… w9w, they're 6etter than h9me." He gasps in wonder, but the stars look _exactly_ like home, what's the difference between the porch view and this one?

= Be the star deprived child

You give up on correcting the voices.

From the look on Cronus's face he seems confused?

"Why d9 y9u l99k c9nfused, did I say s9mething?" You ponder out loud as be pulls you closer and nuzzles your neck like you did on the porch. He's too cute sometimes.

"WVhy is the porch vwiewv like home, but this one better?" He ponders out loud in reply, little did he probably want to know the answer.

"Y9u d9n't want t9 kn9w." You mutter loud enough for him to hear, he makes a whining noise, it's almost pale but not really.

"Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ " this ensues for some time with multiple 'n9's and finally a 'yes.'

"I lived in a, well 6asically, a cave the maj9rity 9f my life to av9id slavery and culling…" your voice feels weak against the distant sound of waves and the occasional door sounds as some leave or wander outside and back. You both might not be the only star gazers tonight.

"Oh. Sorry."

"D9n't 6e."

"But I should be! It wvas people from _my_ range of the hemospectrum that did this."

"Cr9nus, dear, it's just stars."

"But-"

"Stars."

"But they should be shared with everyone…"

"#TW: P9ssibly 9ffencive c9mment, n9t every9ne can see the stars Cr9nus, 6ut yes, it w9uld 6e nice t9 share them."


End file.
